


Back To The Past

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, because i dont actually plan on killing him, but the main crew is up there, but ya neva know, i doubt it, if there are mentions of tommys death does that count as a major character death?, im gonna add more characters as they come in, maybe it does? im gonna count it as it doesnt, thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity travel back to 2012 to prevent certain events in time from happening / 2012 Oliver and Felicity travel to the future with no idea what's going on.





	Back To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my very best to start this off right, I was gonna leave the 2012 Olicity part for chapter 2 but I feel like if I go ahead and get the confused Olicity out of the way the next chapters can come together easier. 
> 
> All and all, try not to judge too harshly on the first chapter, I'm piecing things together and have been for about 4 hours with snack breaks in between.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

"Can we just...Go through the plan. One more time."

"Felicity, I've told you the plan 16 times."

"I know! I know...I just....One more time." Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver,   
she looked up at him with the saddest puppy eyes she could manage. "For me? Please?"

Oliver sighed, looking over Felicity to the door across from them. "We go out there." He looked down at her, "And we fix this." He said, walking  
around her to the door.

"That. Isn't. A plan." She quickly followed him, standing in front of the door so he couldn't go through it. "What are you gonna do about them?"

"They'll think it's a dream."

"How you gonna pull that off?"

Oliver shrugged, "Did you believe in time travel before Sara and Ray came to us with it?" He looked down at Felicity, she turned her head and twisted her lips.   
"See?" He gently moved her away from the door and reached for the handle, she grabbed his arm before he turned it.

"What if they don't think it's a dream?"

"Felicity-"

"I love our life, do you really wanna risk changing everything?"

He pulled his hand back, taking in what she said.

She gestured towards the door, "You wanna go through with this? I'll go with you." She crossed her arms and turned  
to a picture on the wall behind them. "But think about them."

Oliver didn't bother turning, he knew what was there. It was a small family portrait.  
The frame was a dark wood, the picture inside was glossy. He was the one who ordered it.  
In the picture were the two of them with William, their daughter Ada, and a small fluffy dog that the kids begged them to get.

He looked at Felicity, the look of regret and guilt already written on his face. "I have to."

She nodded, uncrossing her arms. She pulled a small remote out of her pocket and clicked one of the buttons.  
Oliver opened the door and on the other side was the foundry.  
Dark, grimy, wet, foundry.

 

They looked back at the office they were in one last time before walking inside.  
Who knows when or if they'd ever see that place again.  
They both let out a deep breath and walked into the foundry, the door closing and disappearing behind them.

Felicity slid the remote back into her pocket and left Oliver's side to look at the computer monitors.  
"Helena Bertinelli." She clicked through the folders that were open, "She was a fun psychopath."

"Those were simple times." Oliver added, walking around his old base of operations. The arrow suit was tossed to the side of one of the metal tables, there wasn't a  
mannequin to hang it on so that's where it sat.

The foundry was a lot colder and darker than he remembered it to be, Felicity really did a number on it to make it more inviting.  
Especially since he'd be sleeping down there in the coming years.

Felicity turned away from the computer to look at Oliver.  
"Feeling nostalgic?" She walked over to him, he was still standing by the suit.

"If this goes as planned, we won't need to."

"Yes, the plan. The plan that you are very vague about." She said, walking around to the other side of the table. "Not that I'm doubting you or anything."

"Of course not." Oliver shook his head, "What is there to doubt?"

"So," Felicity leaned on the table, "What happens when our dear past selves come down for the night shift?"

"We send them through the portal and start what we came here to do."

Felicity nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.   
"Not vague at all, Sir." She said sarcastically, leaning back up.

As she did the door at the top of the stairs opened and Oliver came down, Felicity following closely behind, ranting about something.  
Probably how this place smelt. She always hated it. It smelt like mold and dirt.

 

"-And you could use a little bit yourself, I mean-"

"Felicity..."

"It's just a suggestion! Don't take it personally but you seriously need to-"

"Felicity!"

He stopped her at the bottom of the staircase, looking directly at them. Felicity looked at him, slightly annoyed her stopped her until   
she saw themselves standing in front of them. She quickly huddled closer to Oliver's back, peaking over his shoulder.

"Hi." Oliver picked his hand up for a quick wave before leaning on the metal table, Felicity right beside him.

"What is happening?" Past Felicity whispered to Oliver, still right behind him. "I don't know." He replied, not going for a weapon despite his bow being within arms reach.  
He watched them closely, They looked identical to them minus a few small details.

Felicity's hair was shorter, his hair was scruffier, they were older but not by much.  
"Any creepy doppelgangers on the island?"

"No." Both of the Oliver's replied making the past version of themselves jump back a little bit.

Past Oliver held his arm out in front of Felicity, encouraging her to back up to the wall.  
Future Felicity looked over at her Oliver then at their younger selves. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Oh, mine talks too." Younger Felicity said, her panicked voice making Oliver chuckle, everyone looked at him. He leaned up off of the table, "You just..." He looked at his Felicity then back at them. "It doesn't matter. You two are leaving." He took the remote from Felicity and held it up to their younger selves.

"We're not going anywhere."

Oliver sighed, looking directly at himself, "Yes you are." He said as he clicked the solid white button on the remote.

A flash of light shot through the room and their younger selves were gone.  
Oliver slid the remote into his pocked and looked at Felicity. "Let's get to work." He said, taking the lead up the stairs.

Felicity walked over to where they stood and pouted.  
"I really miss that top."

"Felicity..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

 

The flash of light shot out and suddenly they on the floor of an apartment.  
Oliver quickly jumped up and looked around, there was no one here except for Felicity and they weren't in the foundry but a nice big apartment  
with a balcony and "Barbie's Dream House?" Oliver mumbled, looking at the giant doll house in the corner of the living room.

Felicity slowly stood up, fixing her glasses and looking in the same direction as Oliver.  
"Yeah. That is definitely Barbie's Dream House."

Oliver looked around, walking through the apartment, headed for the hallway. Felicity followed him, looking at all of the knickknacks.  
"Where are we?" She asked, Oliver shrugged, opening the first door he got to.

The door slid open and inside was a normal bedroom. Bed, Tv, game system, baseball posters.  
It looked like a kid's room. He moved down to the next door, another bedroom with bed, Tv, desk and laptop for office work.

He continued down the hallway and opened another door, bathroom, then another, another kid's room.  
This one was more pink, lots of unicorns.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Oliver..."

"How did we get here?"

"Oliver."

"And why _here_? Who's house is this?"

"Oliver!"

"What!?"

Felicity pulled a picture off of the wall and showed it to Oliver.  
He walked over to look at it better, he took the picture from her and studied it.

They were there, there were 2 kids and a dog. It looked like a family photo but it couldn't be a family photo, they never took this.  
Who were the kids? Where was the dog?  
He looked closer, in the picture they were both wearing silver wedding bands, he looked at his hand and Felicity's but neither of them had rings.  
"What is this?"

She shrugged, taking the picture and hanging it back on the wall.  
"We need to leave. Get back to Verdant."

Oliver nodded in agreement and they headed back for the front door, Felicity reached for the knob to open it but before she reached it the door opened, Oliver quickly pulled her back and stood in front, ready for whatever was coming in from the other side.

 

"Hey Dad." The boy from the picture said as he walked by, not paying them any mind.  
Oliver turned, watching as he tossed his backpack on the couch and walked to his room.

"Dad?" Felicity looked up at Oliver with confusion, he shrugged.   
Behind the kid was Raisa with the little girl and dog from the photo.

Oliver felt a small moment of relief when he saw Raisa but that quickly dropped when he saw the little girl and the dog she was holding.  
"You are back early." Raisa stated, walking past them to put the bags of groceries up in the kitchen.

The little sat the dog on the ground and they both ran over to Oliver and Felicity.  
The dog ran between their legs with his tail wagging, the little girl ran over and hugged both of them.  
"You said you wouldn't be home yet!"

Oliver lightly patted the little girl on the head, Felicity bent down to pet the dog.  
"Well...We are?" He looked at Felicity, she shrugged, moving her hands through the dogs fluffy hair.

"Can we still get pizza? Will said we could get pizza." The little girl backed up to look at Oliver and Felicity.

"Uh, yeah." Felicity looked from the little girl to Oliver, He nodded and turned to find Raisa. Maybe she could give him some information.  
He walked to the kitchen and leaned on the breakfast bar.

"Raisa, what's happening?" He asked point blank, he had no time for small talk, he was done being confused with the situation.

"William has a test in science and Ada is trying to get a pet squirrel."

"William, Ada- Squirrel?" He mumbled to himself, "Raisa, I don't understand-"

"I don't either, squirrels do not make great house pets, I learned this from Thea."

Oliver nodded, realizing it was useless he walked back over to Felicity, still petting the dog.  
"I think we died."

She squished the dogs face, "Why would you think that?" She said in a baby voice, returning to petting the dog.

"No one will tell me what's happening. They all act like this is normal."

She stopped petting the dog and stood up, crossing her arms.  
"Well, maybe we just fell down the stairs and hit our heads?"

"Or we're dead."

"Why would the afterlife give us a life like this?" She gestured around the apartment.

"I don't know." He threw his hands up. "I don't know, but It's all I have."

She let out a long breath of air. "I need a drink."

"Me too."

She patted his shoulder and lead him into the kitchen.

 


End file.
